dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Artirtico
Enhancement Item Locations I was doing the Enhancement Locations sections of all the armor that needed, but my formatting was off, I'll try to use the format that you are using, thank you! M3arnhart (talk) 21:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Vendors Hey Artirtico I added the numbers you needed for Caxton's Armory regarding the stage 7 weapon prices (check notes) also I've been editing shops myself, namely Delec and Joye but been having trouble with managing the size of the table, see I copied one from Madeleine's page and edited to fit, could you help please? --JordanianJordan (talk) 19:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Artirtico it seems I worded my request vaguely and improperly see basically what I've been trying to do is to swap the ”Amount in stock” with the ”price” column, as in populate the wider column with prices and the smaller column the amount in stock, to use the table most in the most economically effective way possible. I'm getting really frustrated working with the source code and trying to manipulating it! help plz :< --JordanianJordan (talk) 00:50, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Ahhh I understand now why it behaves like that, a pretty logical behavior actually, I thought of a simple solution; check out Joye's page. Really appreciate you're help good sir, I assure you it'll come into play in the coming days when I finish finals and start editing like no tomorrow :P Have a good one!. --JordanianJordan (talk) 19:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC) A query Hi there (: Do you happen to know what armour Barroch is wearing?? An anonymous user just asked and I don't know. Thanks for your time, Kagekiwi (talk) 15:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : Hey (: : Oh gosh, sorry about that! >.< and no worries. (: : Yeah, I thought the same too... as well as his weapon choice aha. ^^" : Ah, I see what you and Jurass mean. Well, we'll just have to wait and see. (: : Anyhow, thanks for the reply! (: Kagekiwi (talk) 18:59, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for taking the time to reverse the vandalized edits. The situation has been taken care of. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Avatar Hello Artirtico, who's that on your avatar? I would like to see the full picture. Could you please give me the character's name or a link to full view? Thank you in advance! Hey there! The character in my avatar is called 'Ma Dai' from the Dynasty Warriors series. Full view can be seen here: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-DtEw0otFkwo/TZaswNoAcqI/AAAAAAAAAGU/WE2HTU_uf70/s1600/Ma+Dai.jpg & that's the first time I've posted an external link on here, so dunno why it comes up with a '1' but it seems to be working anyhow haha. Artirtico (talk) 20:21, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Serial Vandalist HEY Artirtico! Hows it going!! Anyways, i believe there's a serial vandalist on the lose. 134.124.33.110... Ive reported this address, but i sure could use a hand on rooting out his edits. THANKS MAN!! With warm regards, A91 knightblade (talk) 23:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Myself..in dogma? HEY ARTI !! Sorry for the late reply, yeah...going around..mindingi my business in bitterblack isle...ugh..its pretty darn annoying..those bad guys there...quite a headache if i must say...and..im not that lucky..heheh alwaus getting all the hard baddies... hehe..even one of my support pawns went .." can... we leave master...please?"...when she saw 2 gorecyclopes (condemned) chained up... O_o..oh?..are you on xbox?.. A91 knightblade (talk) 11:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Avatar Thank you for the link! Looks nice, but I imagined something quite different. :D Say, is your Pawn's name "Amy Lee"? I just hired this pawn: her creator info states Artirtico. regards He is indeed nice <3 Haha, what were you expecting? Yup, Amy Lee is my Pawn :D I quite like basing them around somebody, and I'm a big Evanescence fan, so for this playthrough, it's Amy Lee xD Always tricky to decide whether to give them gear that looks good & is suitable for the person, or stick with the best stuff statistically (the latter currently winning, with that massive ugly white robe she's wearing...but I plan to replace that soon enough!). Many thanks for giving her a hire! :D Artirtico (talk) 16:16, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re2: ' Hi, I just signed up here. :D All for the sake of writing pleasure. > He is indeed nice <3 Haha, what were you expecting? Hm, something more dark. Your avatar doesn't hint at a bright green being his main color, so I imagined more grey and black. He looks good and has a cute face, though, I just imagined a whole different color scheme. XD And I absolutely know the "problem" you describe. To me, stats are important only at early stages and in some deeper parts of BBI. After getting enough levels, I prefer to dress my characters in a way I consider more handsome or sexy, with no look at the stats. In Gransys you don't realy notice 80 points missing or not. However, I just played at easy and normal as for now, so I have no idea how it's on hard difficulty. Perhaps my Pawn's outfit is the reason no one ever hired him. XD It looks good (to me), but he's probably too weak in defense... He's wearing leather circlet, marshal's bracers, hunter's jacket, leather gloves, worker's pants, steel-toed boots and a shoulder cape - this suits the premade redhead, but it's, well, weak. GlynnLindstroem (talk) 18:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome! Good afternoon! Say, how does it work here with the replying-stuff? Do I have to edit your post on my site or should I rather respond on your site in a new post, like I currently do? I've never been active in a wiki up until now, so I have no idea how the trends are... XD However, thanks a bunch for your nice welcome words. I'm glad someone already noticed the few changes I made. Guess I will keep this up if I have some more stuff to contribute. > Haha, I realise that fawning over a computer game character is kinda silly, but there you go xD I do not think so. The "fawning" is fair and healthy. Having this kind of sensation for fictional characters has been done for centuries (e. g. Romeo and Juliet, they had and have their fandom as well) and is just part of human nature. How it's been done has changed of course, due to the many changes in possibilities (television, videogames, comics and mangas and so on) and moral (nowadays most people are much more open-minded and laid-back) but basically there is not much of a difference. So, I don't think that it's silly or something to be ashamed of. We should enjoy it in due proportion if it happens. :D Besides of that, I agree with you that there are just a few handsome guys in DD. In my opinion, Savan looks quite good (and his voice, gosh) and Julien does, the latter looses some points due to his bulky armor. Reynard is okay as well, just a bit too small for my liking. But yes, there are much more ladies grabbing for the arisens pants, no matter if it's a he or she. I have no idea why... Maybe it has something to do with the target group (should be boys/guys/men between 16 - 49, if you ask me). However, at least we can make some seriously good looking characters with that awesome editor. If you need a strong Strider, you could try my Shannon, he does well against anything that can be climbed. But perhaps we should add us as friends in PSN, so you don't have to pay RC. I gave Amy the Matte Robe I kept from my time as sorcerer. You should check an inn, I hope everything worked out and the thing is of use to you ... and reaches your inventory. Well, so much for now. Thanks again for your respond. :D Your "blabbing" absolutely does not bother me, it feels good to get a detailed answer. GlynnLindstroem (talk) 16:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Re2: Okay, then I'll just copy your method and answer here again. :D Perhaps the postings will become quite long sooner or later, don't know if this could cause trouble. You already know, I'm not solely for the good equipment as well, so I'm sure I can contribute more data about earlier armor and stuff. I have some to check out already; was just too lazy to typewrite everything. Regarding the material section: I'd like to leave this to you (or whoever might do it) and stay with the stats for now. I still did not understood the wiki's system properly... Hehe, I fancy "beef-cakes" quite a lot, but this is just a stereotype, of course. There are many characters which are beefcakey ... does this word actually exist? ... all through and still do not appeal to me. In the end, there's more to it than just how they look. As regards the DD-guys, I completely forgot about Valmiro. XD Perhaps because he was my first "one true love" (even if I did not want that, but I had no idea the dragon would capture someone as well) and this is has been some time ago. However, this boy is just so baffled about everything that swims or crawls, and, well, pure, like his bio states it. Even if he's more of a biscuit, not a beef-cake, I like him a lot. I was kind of like him in my younger days, so I guess I could spend a good time with this one. As long as he's not running away all of a sudden becaus he's seeing a butterfly or what do I know. XD There's one of the aspects of DD I criticize the most: There's just so little story about everyone, and in the end, the characters are rather plane if it comes to their personality. "It's all there in the manual." Mercedes and Julien - who are quite important, along with their conflict - and even the Elysion, you just don't see much of them. What about the Dragonforged? Madeleine is rather a minor part, but they gave her a quite interesting background... Just too bad it's actually of no use in the game. Savan as the current Seneshal should had have ways more plot if you ask me. DD motivates me with his awesome gameplay and customization system, but alas, the storytelling is rather weak in the end and I miss something like character development aside of their equipment and skills... > It is pretty awesome how every character is quite happily bisexual and goes with whoever they can get haha. Hm, I have no idea if capcom did this on purpose or if it's just a coincidence (because they where lazy...?), but the bisexual-thing is not that bad. There are some modern psychological theories stating that most humans are, in fact, bisexual from begin with. According to these, what we call heterosexuality/homosexuality is a socio-cultural shaped "inheritage" on the one hand, and kind of a "disorder" on the other hand; because ignoring or surpressing a part of ones personality would make one sick sooner or later. And then we have all the discrimination too, which often accrues because of an actual phobia. I think this is quite polarizing to discuss, however... Pray, thou shall consider the Matte Robe as a gift. Me does not want anything in respond. XD When I'm done with my exams, I intend to start a new game anyway, so I don't neet to cling on stuff I don't use anymore. If you want to fight the Ur-Dragon: There's kind of a campaign going on at the moment, I'm sure you already know. Had the luck to receive a grace period today, and I guess he can be more easely fought the next days. Hence, my pawn looks rather swanky right now, I just wantet to show of the nice armor I've got. Don't be confused if a guy named Shannon is not wearing the stuff I named yesterday. If he's a redhead, he's very likely my pawn. XD Looking forward to read of you! regards GlynnLindstroem (talk) 22:39, May 17, 2013 (UTC) RE (not resident evil..but..) Yourself..in dogma HEYA ARTI! Ugh...hope you've started bitterblack..cuz it'll make your whole "addiction" complete..so to speak ^_^... Have been piling alot of info on the game..but ive been...procrastinating..hehe..i wanna enjoy the game and not..you'd know..make it a chore and all... ohh..if your thinking of farming loot in everfall...yeah its is awesome..but..thats if you have spare time..cuz well..in my opinion..even a gold rarified item from that place..say..a matte robe?...yeah..isnt sufficient for combat in bitterblack..hehe..better off fighting those greedy cursed dragons at duskmoon tower who have been suckered to eat the racid meat...or go get daimon himself.. hehe ive found a new friend in bitterblack..and they're called wakestones ^_^... A91 knightblade (talk) 00:01, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :D I'll just use this post from now on and revamp it. Don't want to spam your site. See, and that's what I mean. The characters are "there", but somehow it feels as if they where not "present". At least we notice Quina, because she has some story related text to speak. Poor Valmiro has not that much luck and get's overlooked. XD I for myself like his curiosity a lot; I'm rather annoyed by his disability to walk like 10 meters without loosing consciousness. Had that idea of a "romantic" oneshot about Valmiro and my main characters, which would contain Valmiro discovering something really big and eventually end in plain pwp. XD And you are so right about the soul- and useless walker-ons! This fact combined with the kind of random romance system gives the story telling a hard time if one is unlucky. Once, I gave the Arisen's Bond to a young man named ... "Hewley" or something like that, which lives in the Gran Soren slums. He just said "Thanks, that's great!" Later on, after defeating the Dragon and back in Cassardis, he still just said "Thanks, that's great!" There was not a single change and not the slightest bit of sense, and to be honest, I don't get the use of this "romance freedom" at all. If you want, we can catch back on that bisexual-thing. I just don't know if I have the skill to discuss something like that in a foreign language. XD No problem, I say it again. Have fun with the robe and I hope it's of use to you. Before restarting, I tried to give Amy the Urdragon Armor, but it was not possible to transfer it to a support pawn. Maybe because it was gold rarified? ): Oh man, just how many awesome pieces of loot I've dashed. XD As far as I am informed, "Meredith" is an unisexual name of Welsh origin. It seems to be rare on males, however, but I really like the ring of it. This time my Pawn is going to be a warrior, so I took a little hint at Dragon Age 2 Knight Commander Meredith (which was a woman, ironically). XD Hm, I don't think there is such a thing as an ideal man. I just like the archetype of a bulky young man with fluffy red hair. I vary the colors here and there, but yes, the pawn looks quite similar. See you! GlynnLindstroem (talk) 20:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) HEY! Hey Arti! I dont mean to be a bother, but im afraid i am unsure how to create a category. Dont mind me asking but could you teach me how to? Thank you so much. A91 knightblade (talk) 21:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:category HEY ARTI! Hahaha! You're spot on on that one!...yeah..was wanting to get the entire chunk of enchantment item location needed together...better for anyone to edit that way. As I myself, would really like to have a directory where everything's present. Thank you for getting back to me though! Appreciate it ^_^ A91 knightblade (talk) 21:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that miss editing on my part on Downcuffs & Cuisses needing Banshee Larynx... it was supposed to be Banshee Locks... anyway I already re-edited though I didn't find the miss sooner.Kaisinkh (talk) 11:15, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Artirtico I'm new to inhouse communications and this topic kind of fits the description of what I want to say to you. I hope it's okay to post here. I saw you nice work on Stage progressions and I couldn't resist trying to add my own 2 cents. Sadly, I think I messed up and I don't know how to fix it. Your worked seemed to me to belong in the Main Quest Category but when I added that, it looked wrong to appear in the aphabetized quest list. Perhaps it fits better as a subcategory or just a link in the main article. What I was trying to get was navigation from the Main Quest Category page. The Stage stuff is really complex and your work is incredibly useful, since I wouldn't know to search for it, my intent was to make it more visible. BarrelHornet3 (talk) 20:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Nice work Damn, man you have made a LOT of edits, nice work, i would say keep on going doing the good stuff :D Furkan Zomer (talk) 06:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Reply (with an actual heading lol) Thanks for the feedback on the new template ''(which may or may not be used though... lol) XD. I actually didn't plan on creating one since I've already got the hang of adding in stats using the existing template. It just came up out of the blue... I guess as a means of learning more of how this wikia thing works and the like. Kinda started from me tweaking with the Armor/Clothing template that shows on top of each equipment page (made it so that it shows the exact type of equipment and not just "Armor" or "Clothing"). I actually haven't even finished fixing up the Debilitation pages to show all gears with resistances. Kinda been wishy-washy on how to make the tables look like they actually fit into this wikia's design scheme lol. There's that other problem with the gear pages with incomplete stats to worry about too before I actually add them into the tables... That aside, now about the new template (got sidetracked lol) : *Yeah, I was thinking of a nice way to ''divide'' the stuff inside each table cell for clarity and tried a couple of other stuff (Immortal's Armor Set). Finally settled with that short dash thingy although it does take up more space in the code >_> *For the ''color'', those were actually chosen a bit hastily when I was adding in some stats some time ago. The page was already using the default blue and red colors assigned by font so I tried using those too but found that they were kinda hard for me to read (probably just me or coz of the dark nature of the default red and blue plus the dark background). So I just googled up a color chart and raised the whiteness of both colors and used those codes instead lol. I'll go try and pick some darker hues for both. (I actually don't like the pinkish red too... got too lazy to get another color >_>) **As for the other stuff having color... I admit, I kinda went overboard on that XD. I actually thought the table was already using "white" as it's default font color but turns out it's probably something grayish. The other stuff are easy enough to remove although I guess I'll leave the negative values = "red" color since it has the same design in-game. *The ''coding''' for the template is probably too convoluted and inefficient since these were actually my first tries on using actual functions here. Didn't know wikia had them lol. The thing I'm most worried about is how much load it gives the server >_<; There's actually two versions of the new template : **DDArmorStatNew.v1 is the currently uploaded template with each individual value having it's own parameter which has lesser coding and function usage but in turn, has too many parameters that may or may not annoy editors lol. Though I guess it does show more clarity and I kinda like the way this one lets me type a single value then press 'tab' then type again (repeat cycle). **DDArmorStatNew.v2 is parser function heavy and has only 1 parameter per value (same as the old template) except it automatically gets the values needed for automatic css styling. This one worked for most of the old values already in the wikia with some exceptions from different labeling and stuff ''(like Lowered Magick Defense being labeled as Def Lwrd, etc...). It produces the same visuals as DDArmorStatNew.v1 but at the cost of needing editors to know how to use it, ie. inputting "debil0 = Poison +1 Torpor -2", etc... Stuff like "req2 = 1560G< br >+ [ Silk ] x 5" works too but it'd be better on the server side if it was just "1560 Silk 5" that way I could cut the code (too much code >_<). I'll probably tweak this one (cut codes) a bit more. **Almost forgot to mention, I chose to leave the older parameters like "req, def, mdef, debil, etc" as an option for v1 so that it can show the correct values from the current pages we have right now. It also gives contributors an option of making their own styling by placing the values into those old parameters and leaving the new parameters blank. (the template defaults to the old parameters when new parameters are blank) Hmm... about contacting ObsidianDraconis, this is actually the first time that i've ever contributed to an online page much less a wikia page (DD's just too darn addicting XD) and everytime I do it, it feels as though I'm only doing it for the benefit of myself lol (hence most of my contributions stem from either me needing specific info in a specific way or me just being OCD). I've actually felt bad for re-editing some stuff here knowing that someone else contributed them but I just couldn't help myself from wanting stuff to look like how I want them to look like... >_<; Feels like I'm partyin on somebody else's yard lol. I've seen the other codings done in this wikia and all I could do was scratch my head lol. It's safe to say that Obsidian can cook up a template that is tons better. So I guess I better go finish up those equip resist tables in the meantime instead lol. PS : After re-reading this stuff I just typed... "dang I type too much" >_> Kaisinkh (talk) 14:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Auto Vendor Listing Template I see you've been filling in and maintaining the vendor lists so I figured I'd try and make something that would use the info compiled. Created a new Template:DDVendor that automatically lists all the vendors that sell any item (that is sold by a vendor) if you pass the item name into it's parameter. eg. Outputs into : *A sub Bullet List is used when there is more than 2 Vendors selling the item. *Vendors are sorted by item availability with regards to the stages. There's the issue with incomplete stage data (indicated by ???) but that'd be easy enough to fill in I guess... (just need to do another fresh runthrough for Iola...lol) Made some changes to Template:DDArmorStatNew too, including something like the vendor list except it's an Auto Item Location List that is generated if the parameter /Auto Item Locations/ is set to /yes/ (default is /no/). I'm planning on testing it around equipment pages that have missing or incomplete Enhancement Item Locations. Only downside would be me changing the ordering of headers a bit to accommodate the built-in features. ie. moving the Location header of the equipment up and above the Stats header like what I did with Hunter's Shirt. I'm not sure if other peeps will like the change though but might as well continue... lol. --Kaisinkh (talk) 16:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Update on the Templates So I implemented some more stuff and most of what you suggested on the templates. Finally made some documentation about them lol - Template:DDArmorStatNew Documentation and Template:DDVendor Documentation. Ran into a ton of wikia limit issues with DDArmorStatNew because I decided to merge both v1 and v2. Went over the limit at one point so I had to redo the code again lol. With the merge and the limit tweaks, I hereby dub it v1.4 lol. Now atleast it can format existing pages without having to enter new values for the new parameters. Also, followed your advice and left Obsidian a message. Though if and when I'll be hearing from him still remains to be seen lol. Kaisinkh (talk) 15:37, July 5, 2013 (UTC) About the Available at Stage 3/4 Thing I'm not sure for the other vendors but I can vouch for Reynard's stock change sometime in Stage 3. The items that were listed (not sure if all) as Stage 3/4 like Hunter's Shirt, became available to me during Stage 3 after finishing atleast 2 Wyrmhunt Quests (meaning the trigger that causes Come to Court to become available). The changes you just made on Reynard would be better off set at Stage 3 since they are within the bounds of Stage 3 I guess. --Kaisinkh (talk) 19:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Regarding your Weapons / Armor blog post Hey Artirtico, Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to try and take over your blog post listing weapons and armors that are missing stats since it seems that the list has been inactive. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Thanks for all your work on the wiki. Kraissant (talk) 20:27, August 26, 2013 (UTC)